Confront the Red Ribbon Army
！ |Rōmaji title = Yuke Gokū! Totsugeki Kaishi |Literal title = Go, Goku! The Assault Begins |Series = DB |Number = 65 |Saga = Commander Red Saga |Manga = Goku's Charge |Airdate = June 10, 1987 |English Airdate = November 8, 2002 |Previous = The Last of Mercenary Tao |Next = A Real Bind }} ！ |''Yuke Gokū! Totsugeki Kaishi''|lit. "Go, Goku! The Assault Begins"}} is the eighth episode of the Commander Red Saga and the sixty-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 10, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 8, 2002. Summary As Goku is flying off towards the Red Ribbon Army stronghold, Colonel Violet uses the Dragon Radar that General Blue recovered from Goku to find the Seven-Star Ball and make a narrow escape from a local tribe. She returns to the Red Ribbon Army stronghold and hands the ball in to Commander Red in exchange for her fee. Staff Officer Black notices four Dragon Balls headed their way, and believe it to be Mercenary Tao returning to collect his fee. Meanwhile, Bulma completes her work on the Scouter Drone which she plans to use to track down Goku. Master Roshi misuses this by having it fly over a nearby beach to spy on the ladies but instead gets an accidental glimpse of a man instead. Bulma successfully finds Goku with the drone and Launch is able to determine that he is headed towards the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters and Bulma has the drone scout further ahead to be sure. The Red Ribbon pick up the moving object on radar and attempt to take it down but the little drone proves to be too swift for their weaponry and eventually confirms that he is going in the direction of their headquarters. Master Roshi decides to go rescue Goku so Bulma creates a makeshift phone and calls Yamcha for transportation, who decides to accompany Roshi along with Launch, Oolong and Puar. As the episode comes to a close, the narrator recaps the entire Red Ribbon Army Saga (the original Japanese version just uses the montage of music with no narration). Krillin is missing due to swimming to the grocery store for Roshi. Major Events *Master Roshi decides to stage a rescue for Goku after realising he is headed for the Red Ribbon Headquarters. *Goku arrives at the Red Ribbon Headquarters. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *Capsule Corporation Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Scouter Drone *Dragon Ball *Gun *Dragon Radar Differences from the Manga *The scene with Commander Red playing golf and his hearing of Colonel Violet's accomplishment is filler. *Colonel Violet only appears for two panels in the manga giving Red the Dragon Ball she recovered. The anime expands her role in showing how she found the Dragon Ball and establishes her personality. *The scene of Bulma launching the scouter drone and having Launch help her is filler, as is the scene of Roshi using the plane to help him peek on beachgoers. *Master Roshi paying Bulma a "compliment" happens just before Launch surmises Goku heading towards Red Ribbon HQ in the manga, whereas the anime has him do it just before Bulma and Launch go up to adjust the transmitter. *The scout plane's journey to the base is expanded in the anime, with Bulma having to make it dodge the Red Ribbon defense systems until it's destroyed by one of the system's lasers upon arrival. In the manga, it was destroyed by a lone Red Ribbon scout. Trivia *Launch has once again switched personas by this episode, this time to her tomboy mindset. Additionally, she doesn't react in rage when Bulma gets angry with her. She also seems to be more passive and co-operative compared to her previous appearances. *The woman on the beach who disrobes has her breasts exposed for a single frame, however, they don't have any nipples drawn on them. *Red's silence at Black's proclamation of ruling the world with the Dragon Balls hints to his true desire that is revealed in "The End of Commander Red". *The scene with Roshi looking at the woman undress only to reveal a man was removed in the Toonami version. *The narration at the end of the episode after Goku says "I've been waiting for this!" is in the English dub only. The Japanese only had the song "With a Burning Heart; Defeat the Red Ribbon Army" play as Goku approaches the base. **The Blue Water dub completely removes the montage from the end of the episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 65 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 65 (BD) pt-br:Vamos Goku! Comece a Luta! fr:Dragon Ball épisode 065 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball